1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment including a plurality of devices, and an electronic equipment activation method. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an electronic equipment having any of a plurality of devices thereof, in which an activation error has occurred, reactivated, and an electronic equipment activation method for reactivating any of a plurality of devices in which an activation error has occurred.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to activate an electronic equipment composed of a plurality of devices, after one device is activated, a subsequent device is activated. During the activation, a device that is unsuccessfully activated repeatedly undergoes activation until it is activated normally.
However, in a conventional electronic equipment, every time a device is activated, parameters must be checked. If any device is unsuccessfully activated, repetitive actions involved in initialization must be performed on the device. This poses a problem in that it takes much time to complete activation of the entire electronic equipment, or the time required to complete activation is uncertain.
As measures taken to avoid the above problem, or in efforts to put emphasis on obedience to a user's instruction, the time required to complete activation may be limited to a certain value. In this case, an action of exiting from a loop is included for fear repetitive actions may loop endlessly. Although a certain device is activated abnormally, activation may be terminated. Therefore, if any device that cannot be refreshed (updated) after being activated is unsuccessfully activated, the power supply of an electronic equipment must be turned on again in order to restart activation.